Inu-Yasha's Tribute to Feh
by Lord Iron-Balls
Summary: Well, here's my follow up to the very successful first one. Inu-Yasha and Kagome. Feh. What more do you want?


Hello everybody, and welcome to the second Tribute to `Feh'. Don't ask me why   
I do these things - I think it's a combination of random inspiration, Takahashi obsession   
(if you want to send me money to buy manga, feel free), and the fact that I just really like   
`feh'. I mean, hey, there's this, the first one, and my `Feh Squad'. Well, people seem to   
like them anyway, so why not? I just felt like writing this - the next Remnants and Feh   
Squad are in production.  
  
Ranma Saotome is a great master of `feh', but not the only one. As stated in `The   
Feh Squad', they are: Ranma, Inu-Yasha, and Pantyhose Taro. Well, Taro doesn't work   
real well for this kind of story, fact being that he doesn't show up much and has no   
romantic desires/Takahashi style relationships. Inu-Yasha on the other hand...  
  
Lord Iron-Balls presents:  
  
A Feh Masters Production:  
  
INU-YASHA'S TRIBUTE TO `FEH'  
  
Feh.  
  
It's a wonderful word, feh is. I use it a lot, anyway, and it's very useful.   
Sometimes there's situations that just require its use. I run into them often. Disgust,   
contempt, anger... feh simplifies it all and more into one sarcasm dripping word.  
  
Allow me to introduce myself. Lord Inu-Yasha, half-youkai, former finder of   
Shikon shards and protector of that stupid girl Kagome. I'm one of the most powerful   
demons, half or no still alive, if I do say so myself. Oh, you want to know what I meant   
by `former'.  
  
Well, its over. Naraku is dead, the last of the shards are ours, and the Jewel of the   
Four Souls is complete once more. Feh. Stupid Naraku. Funny how Kikyo killed him in   
the end - the bastard looked so shocked. Served him right. I don't really know what made   
her do it, but I'm kind of glad I don't have to deal with her anymore. Stupid, STUPID...   
well, I'll get into that one later.  
  
Of course, if it wasn't for that bitch Kagome, the shard wouldn't have been   
broken in the first place. Damn her and all the damn trouble she's brought. This whole   
stupid mess is all her fault. Feh. Why couldn't the girl just have given me the jewel and   
gone home?  
  
As you may have noticed, I'm kinda ticked off at Kagome right now. Well, I've   
got a right to be. The damn girl is going back to her time forever, and taking the jewel   
with her. Not to mention the last few days she's been sort of moping around and   
sometimes looking at me up in my tree, but she hasn't said so much as `sit' once. I just   
don't understand her.  
  
Feh. If neither she nor anybody else wants to talk to me about what she should do,   
I'll just sit up here in the tree. I like it up here. Maybe its just as well. I really don't have a   
clue. On one hand, great, she's going back, no more `sits', no more stupid jewel, no   
more...  
  
Ah, shit. I can already tell I'm gonna miss her. Why the hell would I miss her?   
Feh. It's not like the Lord Inu-Yasha should be weak enough to miss anyone. And yet...   
I'll miss her smell, her hair, talking to her, her presence, hell, even `sits'. Well, maybe   
not. WHY, dammit? I'm confused. The kind of confused you can't just throw feh at until   
it goes away.  
  
OW!  
  
Well, he's chomped my arm again. Stupid Myoga. I pick him up. "You wanted   
something, O bloodsucker?"  
  
*Cough* "Well, now that you mention it, O lovesick one, Kagome's leaving in a   
few minutes, so you might want to come down from your sulking fit."  
  
LOVESICK ONE! WHAT THE HELL IS HE TALKING ABOUT? I pound the   
little flea flat and hop down. I may be pissed off at the girl, but I suppose I'll go see her   
off.  
  
Unfortunately, upon reaching the village, I am assaulted by the one member of   
our group I'd just assume not see again. Shippo. Feh. Just an annoyance, I suppose, but a   
damn big one. I clobber him and give him a few more lumps on the head.  
  
"WAAAH! Kagome'll sit you for that!"  
  
"Kagome's leaving, remember? No more sits for me, stupid kitsune!" At this he   
burst into a new set of tears at the reminder of Kagome's leaving. Feh. Weak little idiot.   
Tears are for wimps.  
  
I continue on to Kaede's house. Outside are the old witch, Miroku and Sango with   
their arms around each other, and her. Kagome. She doesn't seem willing to meet my   
eyes. Not that I'm trying to look at her. I try to keep calm as I approach. Oh yeah, forgot   
about that. Miroku and Sango finally got together. About time, too, according to Kaede   
and Kagome. Guess I just don't have an eye for these things. Actually, they're a good   
pair. Feh. Who would've thought I could be a bit soft, eh? Guess I spent too much time   
with Kagome...  
  
Kaede greets me as I approach. "So you're finally here, dog-boy. I hope one of   
you will be smart enough to talk to the other before it's too late." At this both Kagome   
and I look at each other briefly, then jerk away. Damn it all! WHY does she do this to   
me?  
  
Shippo and Myoga arrive, and we all stand around uncomfortably. I don't think   
this is like any of us imagined it would be. Feh. Whoever invented happy endings ain't   
had shit experience with the real world. Damn, I seem to be using that word a lot in   
disgust lately. Kagome starts saying good-byes. Damn it all! Why am I getting choked   
up? I'm a youkai! I blink my eyes quickly, hoping no one saw the beginnings of a tear.  
  
Damn. I got so caught up that I didn't realize she's almost done saying goodbye. I   
watch as she gives Shippo a last hug. I'd love to feel those arms around me like that...   
Shit! What am I thinking? Feh. Love. Love doesn't exist for me. Argh! Why am I   
thinking about love? Damn, she's looking at me. I can't fucking think when she looks at   
me like that!  
  
"I-Inu-Yasha? I... I just wanted to say thank you for... for everything." Her voice   
seems to be wavering too.  
  
Somehow I have to respond. But I can't get out what I really need to say. "I -   
Sure, Kagome. Thank you too. It's been... nice." Nice. Damn it. How do I explain that I   
don't even feel alive when she's not here? I can't deal with the reality of her leaving. It's   
cutting through all my denials, my wall of feh. I love her. I love her and I can't say it.  
  
Oh shit. She's turning and walking toward the well. Is that a tear on her cheek?   
She's crying. I glance quickly at the others. Shippo's crying - no surprise there. Miroku   
and Sango are just looking on sadly. Kaede is looking at me. She has an expression of   
disappointment on her face. Then she nods toward Kagome as if to tell me it isn't too   
late.  
  
Isn't too late...  
  
Ah, hell with it. Feh. I can still stop her. I'm Inu-Yasha. I don't lose anything, and   
I'm not about to lose the girl I love. Yeah, that's right. I'm in love with Kagome. I can't   
hide behind a fortress of feh anymore. I take a deep breath. "Kagome!"  
  
She stops and turns. I think I see faint hope flicker across her face. "Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Don't go." Suddenly I'm running toward her and pulling her into my arms. Shit,   
she feels good against me.  
  
"W-why?" Looking down into her tear streaked face, hope beginning to suffuse it,   
I find what I need to answer her.  
  
"Because I love you, Kagome. I need you with me. I-" am cut off in the middle of   
my sentence by Kagome throwing her arms around my neck and kissing me. Damn she   
feels good. How long we stay like that I don't know, but when we finally break off for   
air, she rests her head against my chest, arms still tight around me.  
  
"I love you too, you dog eared idiot."  
  
I look at the others. Shippo just has his mouth open. Miroku and Sango have big   
grins on their faces, and Kaede has an expression that can be roughly translated as   
`Finally'.  
  
I'll deign to give them one word. After all they've done, I suppose they deserve   
something from Lord Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Feh." I love that word. It seems to sum it up well.  
  
And then I'm kissing Kagome again. I don't think I'll ever get tired of this. We've   
still got the Jewel to decide what to do with, and who knows what else will crop up, but   
I've got her. Guess the guy who invented happy endings wasn't so stupid after all.  
  
You were expecting me to let that get away from me?  
  
Feh.  
  
END  
  
  
  
Well, that was fun to write. WAFF for everyone. Yeah, I know it went a bit   
differently than the first, but I didn't want to do a total copy. I just figured I'd write the   
scenario most likely to cause desired end result (IY + K) with a good healthy amount of   
feh. Gimme reviews, email or IM me to be a prereader, etc, etc, etc. I'm lazy and I don't   
want to write any more. More is coming in my stories, rest assured.  
  
Feh.  



End file.
